


Interuptions

by RiseAgainstEvil



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseAgainstEvil/pseuds/RiseAgainstEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people need to forget about work and spend time with their lover, and other times people should learn not to interrupt people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interuptions

The day was bright, the sound of people mulling about doing their daily work could be heard anyone in the Head Quarters of the Military at this time. (Y/N) was no exception as she headed to the dinning hall to get some breakfast before heading off to do her work before the short Corporal made her clean the entire base...again. 

"TAKE THAT BACK HORSE FACE." Yelled a familiar brunnette. "MAKE ME, JAEGER." spat the tall brown eyed boy, Jean Kirtchstien. Mikasa sat quietly beside the blonde, Armin was his name if (Y/N) recalled correctly, the two seemed to be ignoring the fight between Eren and Jean without any hesitation. 

(Y/N) sighed, this was a typical day. 

Sasha Braus, a brunnette girl with a ponytail was begging Connie Springer to give her his food. Bertholdt, a tall, dark haired, lanky, sweaty guy, was sitting nerveously next to the muslced blonde named Reiner. Near them was the emotionless Blonde haired girl named Annie Leonhardt. (Y/N) never really liked Annie, mostly because Annie was rude and offstandish. 

Quietly, (Y/n) found a seat next to Ymir and Krista and began eating her food. Krista's large blue eyes strayed slightly to observe (y/n). "(Y/N)? Why aren't you sitting next to Squad leader Hanji?" Krista asked curiously. At this the (H/C) haired girl scowled slightly, scrunching up her nose. "Because Hanji got me in trouble with Corporal shorty." (Y/n) replied, shoving a fork full of food into her mouth and pouting.

 At this, Krista's eyes sparked with interest. She knew how (Y/n) had been "dating" squad leader Hanji. It was no secret, however, Levi wanted the two to keep the romance down because it "annoyed" him. 

"How did she get you in trouble." Krista quiried with a quiet tone. Ymir snorted slightly. "Hanji was just about screwing (Y/n)...in public...while they where supposed to be working." Ymir said in an annoyed tone, making Krista turn red. "W-what?" Krista questioned, unsure if Ymir was correct. (Y/n) slammed her head on the table, (h/l) (h/c) locks moving with her. "Gah, Hanji doesn't know how to keep her hands to herself." (y/n) groaned as she recalled what had happened.

_"Ok, almost done with the paperwork, Hanji." (y/n) confirmed quietly. Hanji smiled goofily as she let her hand slide from (y/n)'s thigh to certain places. (y/n) squeaked in suprise and almost fell from her seat. "Hanji, stop that. I'm working." (y/n) complained meekly, reluctantly pushing Hanji's hands away. "Buuuuuuuuuuuut (yyyyyyyyyyyyy/n)~ you look so sexy~" Hanji whined like a child. (y/n) sighed irritatedly. "Not now, Hanji."_

_Suddenly Hanji grabbed (y/n) by the waist and pulled their bodies together. (y/n) could feel Hanji's soft breast against her own, Hanji's body heat seeping into her body. Hanji's lips where by (y/n)'s ear and she could feel the brunnette womans warm breath tickling the shell in a delicious way. "Yes...now, (y/n)." Hanji laughed almost evilly in her ear before pulling (y/n) down onto the floor with her._

_Hanji's soft lips connected with (y/n)'s in a forceful and passionate kiss. The sensation made passion fill the pit of (y/n)'s stomach in a pleasing way, A heat moved like liquid fire through (Y/n)'s veins and shot straight to (Y/n)'s core as Hanji and her own tongues entwined in a sensual and forbidden dance of lips._

_Hanji's hands grasped (y/n)'s breast, eliciting a moan from the younger female beneath her. "H-hanji, we're in an office. Anyone could walk in..." (y/n) trailed off, lost in the feeling of Hanji's lips on her neck. "I locked the door." Hanji mumbled lovingly against (y/n)'s throat as it trembled beneathe her lips._

_Hanji's hot and searing lips left kisses all around (y/n)'s neck, as if searching for something. Moans and gasps of pleasure left the (y/n)'s lips until a particularily loud sound was drawn from her as Hanji's lips brushed over an old hickie on (y/n)'s soft spot. "Aha, found it." Hanji murmured before biting down softly on the sensitive skin._

_Suddenly the door slammed open. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SHITTY BRATS DOING IN HERE?!?!?!?!?!" Corporal shorty yelled in anger. A slight blush dusted his cheeks as he took in the scene. Hanji was on top of (Y/n), a knee pressed firmly against (y/n)'s crotch, (y/n)'s hands had long since pulled Hanji's hair free of its tie, entangling in the brunnette locks. Hanji's lips had been on (y/n)'s neck, leaving lipstick on the skin, One of hanji's hands was up (y/n)'s shirt and was grasping her breasts._

_"YOU, SHITTY GLASSES. THIS IS INAPPOPRIATE BEHAVIOR. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING." Levi yelled, his silver eyes narrowing. Behind him stood a bright red Eren, mouth gaping open and eyes wide as he stood there stuttering. "Oh, Shorty, how's it going." Hanji said excitedly, forgetting where her hand was and what she had been previously doing. “Stop screwing around, Shitty glasses.” Levi growled. Eren, who was still standing there began stuttering apologies. “I-i’m sorry...i thought someone was hurt...but the door was locked...so...i-i got Corporal Levi.” The Brunnette apologized, looking horrorfied._

_Hanji smiled and stood up quickly. “EREN, WANT TO EXPERIMENT ON TITAN’S WITH ME?” Hanji yelled, leaving no time for the boy to answer as she dragged him away. (y/n) fixed herself and then smiled sheepishly at Levi. “I don’t supposed you’re going to just let me off with a warning, uh?” (y/n) said nervously._

_“no.”_

And thus, (y/n) was forced to clean the entire HQ on her hands and knees without supper. Krista’s eyes where wide, and Ymir was laughing her ass off. Sasha and Connie, who had stopped to listen to the story, where red and had their mouths open. Armin was bright red, trying to look away from everyone, and found that the floor was oh=so-interesting at the moment. Mikasa looked unfazed. Eren was red, blood trickling gently from his nose. Jean had passed out from a nose bleed along with Marco. Bertholdt was hiding behind Reiner, sweating up a storm, and refused to look at (y/n). Reiner smirked. “That sounds hot.” Reiner said, Mikasa smacked him in the head and turned away and Armin, Eren, Connie, and Sasha passed out.

Ymir chuckled and pulled Krista closer. “Well, as hot as that sounds. Nothing can beat my little Krista.” Ymir purred as she stroked the blondes hair. (Y/n) laughed nervously before glancing at the Corporal Shorty, he seemed-wait... “CORPORAL?!?!?!?!?” (y/n) screamed in suprise. Levi’s eye twitched. “You shitty brat. Don’t yell, it’s giving me a head ache. And now that your done scarring the Cadets, go catch up with Shitty glasses or i’ll make you scrubb the bathrooms with YOUR OWN toothbrush.” Levi threatened angrily. (Y/n) nodded hastily and ran off. 


End file.
